Nutjobs and Sadists
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Fifty sentences revolving around Mariya Shidou and Kanako Miyamae. MariKana Mariya/Kanako. AUish, no chronological order, and possible OOCness.


**Karin: Here's a fifty sentence oneshot for Maria Holic surrounding Mariya and Kanako. Hope you enjoy. **

**NOTE: **These sentences are mostly AUish, but some are from events in the anime or manga. They are not in chronological order nor do they have relations to each other. The sentences also may contain OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maria Holic

* * *

**Nutjobs and Sadists**

**-**

**1. Gaze**

Mother in Heaven was definitely smiling down at her when she first caught the sight of ruby eyes, but then she quickly discovered that those ruby eyes were a sign from the devil and her Mother in Heaven was frowning on her instead.

**2. Variable**

He always found it strange that all of a sudden he would have to put up with a crazy woman out of nowhere, whether it was for good or bad, he had no idea, but he would use her to his advantage while she was there.

**3. Invasion**

Kanako sank to the floor as Mariya informed her he would be monitoring her until she graduated—she might as well kiss her privacy goodbye.

**4. Think**

Sometimes he wondered what if she hadn't discovered he was a boy—but then he'd scoff and smirk as he watched Kanako in one of her usual episodes, content with the results that she _had_ found out he was a boy.

**5. Evil**

When she was bullied as a child, she thought she knew evil, but looking into the eyes of Shidou Mariya now, she found that was nothing.

**6. Virus**

Funny how after time, he found himself fond of the moron—not that he'd ever let her see that of course.

**7. Hives**

Kanako scratched herself insanely for maybe the third time that day—stupid Mariya who couldn't keep his hands to himself!

**8. Unsure**

Kiri blinked at the sight of Shidou-san and Miyamae-san in front of her—uncertain whether or not her eyes were playing tricks on her at the fact that the two were or weren't holding hands a second ago.

**9. Fever**

"She really needs to stop having those fantasies or she's going to die from blood loss." Mariya muttered as he tucked in Kanako who was currently unconscious from fainting of blood loss.

**10. Homework**

She blinked, unsure of whether or not during his insulting lecture to her that he had practically given her the answers or not to her difficult homework assignment.

**11. Confusion**

Matsurika could honesty say she had no idea what Mariya-sama was thinking when it came to Kanako-san—one second he treats her like anyone he would normally treat, then he's nice to her in his own way.

**12. Flirt**

"Kanako-san, aren't we going to walk together to school?" Mariya called in his girl persona with his cutest face—as usual, Kanako didn't resist when he put on the girl moe-ness.

**13. Warmth**

She tried to ignore the way his breath on her ear felt good and concentrated on the seventh mystery he was whispering to her instead.

**14. Empty**

He looked at the place where she used to sleep, finding it vacant now constantly, and a strange feeling erupted inside him once more since she graduated.

**15. Distraction**

"I have to study." Kanako told him tiredly, but he would have none of that and continued to be coy in his girl persona to lure her away from overworking herself.

**16. Surprise **

"Shut up and dance with me." Mariya commanded her sternly as she almost screamed out his true identity in shock—so what if he and Shizu switched places for one night at a party?

**17. Trinket**

She searched high and low for Mariya's rosary, only to come up empty, and she felt her chest clench painfully when she thought back on how he told her how much he treasured it.

**18. Window**

She sighed as she looked up from her college books to the window, wondering if he thought about her at all after she graduated Ame no Kisaki.

**19. Gift**

His eye twitched at the poorly knitted scarf to anxious cerulean eyes, "At least you had the sense to make it match my eyes because your presentation is zero."

**20. Holiday**

Kanako's jaw dropped and she let out a shriek when she opened her front door only to find Mariya and Matsurika there with suitcases—wasn't Christmas supposed to be a time for good will toward others?

**21. Observation **

Shizu raised an eyebrow in amazement when she looked upon Mariya's gentle smile at the tall girl who was presently too absorbed in her own comical misery to see it.

**22. Envy**

Yuzuru watched Shidou-san and Miyamae-san interact and wondered if she would be able to be close to someone like they were.

**23. Grief**

He laid lilies on the grave and stood beside her while they stared at the name of her deceased mother on the tombstone.

**24. Candle**

Mariya stared at her after she asked if he could teach her the hymn he sung the other night, her features bathed in the candlelight, and found it strangely beautiful.

**25. Blur**

Hands as small as her own five-year-old hands held what would become her most prized possession—a pendent of a cross— to her, but the face of the person was fuzzy, unrecognizable now.

**26. Unexpected**

If someone told her about what would occur when she set her sights on going to Ame no Kisaki a year prior, she'd asked them to get their head examined, but now she found that her situation wasn't as terrible as she thought it was.

**27. Embrace**

She welcomed the hives, the wrong tingling her body did when a boy touched her, and the fear she had of the opposite gender just to hug him—she missed him too much to care right now.

**28. Distorted**

They weren't apart of a fairy tale or some shoujo manga—their story was far too twisted and warped for those things—but it suited them perfectly.

**29. Goals**

Whenever the topic of Mariya and Shizu's competition for the chairmanship came up, Kanako couldn't help but feel a sense of dread—what was she going to do or go when one of them won and Mariya wouldn't have to pretend to be a girl anymore?

**30. Oblivious**

Kanako always knew she was on the dense side, but the fact that she didn't realize Mariya and her were technically dating until he pinned her to her bed and kissed her was a whole new level of obliviousness.

**31. Nightmares**

He climbed into bed with her as she tossed and turned from a nightmare; soon after she calmed down and he went to sleep, snickering in his mind at the hives she would get in the morning.

**32. Panic**

Ryuuken's mind went into overdrive as she thought over the events she just witnessed… Kanako-kun and Kiri-kun were dating… but then there was Shidou roughly kissing Kanako-kun in the empty, deserted corridor… what the heck was going on?!

**33. Unfair**

"Why the hell are you prettier than me?! You're a boy!" Kanako wailed in one of her comical episodes while Mariya gave her a look and an utter of, "huh?"

**34. Rejection**

Father Kanae could only gape as Shidou-kun politely declined his offer and then went straight to Miyamae-kun and asked her if she would attend the same event he had just inquired Shidou-kun to accompany him to.

**35. Scorn**

First Ryuuken-sama, then Shidou-san… what in the world was so special about Miyamae Kanako that had good-looking idol-like figures in Ame no Kisaki flock to her? Honoka wondered angrily.

**36. Tears**

Salty water droplets landed on the kitchen counter of her empty apartment while the reality Kanako refused to accept made itself known, _I miss him… I miss Mariya very much. _

**37. Smile**

Kanako always liked Mariya's smile—not the ones he wears when he's pretending to be a girl or his smirks; his real smile—not that she'd ever say that out loud.

**38. Toy**

She was his plaything basically; he toyed with her, he jerked her around, he threw her against the wall—all of this for his own amusement.

**39. Detour**

Kanako accepted Ryuuken's hand and smiled at her offer to show her around the school, but in the back of her mind, something was nagging her that she was belonged elsewhere.

**40. Train**

Kanako blinked in confusion before she went back to staring our the window of the train—for a second there, she thought she saw a flicker of blonde… maybe she was just being paranoid… or not.

**41. Hopeless **

Mariya glared down at her as she wallowed in her own self-pity, frustrated at the fact that her preference for women made any chance with Kanako impossible.

**42. Friend**

Mariya rose an eyebrow when he found an assignment of Kanako's laying around—apparently it was one of those personal surveys—and erased who she put down for her best friend and put his name instead… Kanako was not pleased when she found out what he did when her teacher praised her of the good friend choice.

**43. Mistake**

"Look Kanako-chan! That guy is looking at you as if you were a model!" Sachi cried excitedly when she saw a boy their age from the all boys school taking pictures of Kanako with his cell phone; unfortunately, a certain blonde saw that too and the next day the unnamed boy mysteriously ended up in the hospital and was possibly mentally scarred for life with his cell phone smashed to pieces.

**44. Satellite**

She swore those pigtails were some kind of tracking device or psychic antennas; otherwise how else was he able to locate her without a problem or intrude on her thoughts?

**45. Clone**

Kanako switched gazes from one Mariya, which one was actually his twin sister Shizu she would discover later on, to another as she sat on the bed in the nurse's office—as if one Mariya wasn't enough!

**46. Secret**

"Mariya-san is…" this was her chance to be rid of him forever, so why was she hesitating to reveal that sadist's secret now, "Mariya-san is a very nice girl, don't you think?"

**47. Relief**

Ever since he first met her, she's always been a release from the stress to him—and for that, he couldn't help but be secretly grateful she came along.

**48. Photo**

Under all her photo albums of cute girls she knew in Ame no Kisaki was an album of times her and a certain sadistic roommate shared—and she was sure as hell she would never let it see the light of day less said roommate saw it.

**49. Sight**

She came to Ame no Kisaki to find her soul mate; instead she finds her worst nightmare in the name of Mariya Shidou, but maybe her worst nightmare and her soul mate are one in the same… not that Kanako sees that of course.

**50. Trickery**

Mariya snickered while Kanako enthusiastically signed the contact to an internship of student teaching at Ame no Kisaki… when actually it was a marriage certificate with his name on the other line space parallel to her signature…

* * *

**Karin: Done! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about any grammatical errors or run-ons. Also, I apologize again for OOC, but I hope it was a fun read anyway. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you very much. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
